


Stilettos And Broken Bottles

by flickawhip



Series: Loving Arms ~ Zoey/India/Prinzzess (and others) [1]
Category: Porn RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Zoey leaves India behind... until she's followed.AU.





	Stilettos And Broken Bottles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oracle0429](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracle0429/gifts).



Zoey had been reluctant to attend the awards show as it was. She had agreed when Tanya and Diana insisted she join them, dressing in a simple purple dress, one of the ones she had worn once with India. She had been sat watching people dance and enjoy themselves at the after-party, watching India and her wife. Prinzzess. The woman who had taken the only person to make her feel... comfort. 

She had stayed in the corner, drinking the wine before standing, snatching a bottle from a waiter’s hand and making her way outside, sitting on her own to drink it. She had smashed the bottle after draining it, leaving her shoes and making her way back to the hotel, not caring that she could potentially step on glass. 

She had, eventually, trodden on something, not caring. She had continued home, leaving a trail of blood footprints behind, slamming her hotel room door and sliding silently down the wall, crying bitterly. 

She had stood exactly long enough to strip, kicking the dress into a corner and sliding back down the wall, startling when the door flew open, India and Prinzzess staring down at her before India moved on instinct, dropping to her knees to hug Zoey, brushing away tears that came all over again, kissing her softly. 

“Zo...”

“Don’t... you... you have a wife...”  
“Who also cares.”

Prinzzess had spoken softly, somewhat huskily. 

“Jesus Zo.... you think I want you like that? Broken down?” 

India had risen only when Prinzzess shot her a look, mouthing ‘bandages... and water’, moving away as Prinzzess knelt, her kiss no less tender but rougher. 

“You aren’t alone Zo... the only difference is now you have two wives... not one.”


End file.
